


Falling in Love Behind the Screen

by takeitoffhemmo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Fluff, Heartbeats Zine 2018, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is an FBI agent who’s assigned to watch Victor Nikiforov. Victor is sad and Yuuri wants to see him smile.





	Falling in Love Behind the Screen

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i was super excited to write this piece for the heartbeats zine and i’m happy to share this piece on AO3 with everyone now as well! the theme i chose for my piece was gift giving/receiving. please enjoy fbi agent yuuri katsuki falling in love with victor nikiforov <3

After a year at the FBI of running coffee and other miscellaneous errands for Yuuri’s superiors, he’s assigned a civilian to observe. The file he receives says he’ll be watching a Russian figure skater (those Russian lessons paid off) named Victor Nikiforov. Victor’s 27 years old and at the top of his game, at least that’s what a quick Google search tells Yuuri. Yuuri spends a whole night watching videos of Victor’s various programs from his junior days up to last season. He reads endless articles as well as fan forums. He tells himself he’s just doing general research to get to know who he’ll be watching. He knows it’s not necessary to this degree. He’ll know plenty about Victor from seeing his everyday life, but something about Victor makes Yuuri want to know more. Yuuri wants to know who Victor was before he began invading his space unknowingly. 

The first day Yuuri watches Victor, he trains almost the whole day. Yuuri doesn’t get much but Victor’s coach, Yakov, shouting at Victor to “just listen, Vitya” and another skater (Yuri Plisetsky, Google tells him) scowling at Victor. When Victor goes home, he only feeds and walks his dog before ordering take out and retiring to bed. He lives a fairly simple life. 

The next day, Yuuri learns that Victor loves to sing in the shower. He’s off-key most of the time, but when there’s a song he’s good at, it’s good. Yuuri wonders what people think when he sings in the shower. He feels a twinge of guilt remembering that he’s watching (listening) without permission. It doesn’t matter. Victor will never know, right? 

When Yuuri began watching Victor, it was the off season for skating. Now Victor’s first event in the Grand Prix series is fast approaching. The media is speculating Victor’s retirement and Yuuri isn’t sure if he agrees. Victor looks sad when he skates. He’s fairly old for a figure skater too. Yuuri doesn’t want him to quit though. He loves watching Victor skate. The last few months watching him has made that clear to Yuuri. He always looks forward to Victor’s practices. He rewatches old programs all the time. Victor skates with so much emotion, and he seems so in-love with the ice. It’s something Yuuri wants to understand. He’s never felt so passionate about something before. 

Victor’s sick. He’s been training almost non-stop for a week or so now. Yuuri had been worried. Now Victor’s sick, and he has another week before he competes in Skate Canada. As Yuuri watches Victor sniffle while lying on the couch, his heart twinges. He wants to do something. Anything. He can’t do anything. Rather, he shouldn’t do anything. Anonymously sending soup won’t be suspicious, right? Or he could say it’s from Yakov...no. He shouldn’t interfere. 

Victor’s startled when his doorbell rings. Who could it be? Yakov knows he’s home sick despite wanting to go in for training. Victor knows he needs to rest and he’s been working too hard, but he has to find it: his inspiration. His programs lack the emotion he usually puts into them. He hates it. Everything’s stale. 

He rolls off the couch, trips over Makkachin and answers the door. A delivery man stands there with a large paper bag in his hand. 

“Are you Victor Nikiforov?” he asks. 

Victor nods. “Yes, I am. And you are?” Suddenly Victor wonders if it’s a journalist who got his address somehow. He closes the door a little more. 

“Someone ordered chicken noodle soup for you. Here,” the man says, holding the bag towards Victor. 

What? Who would’ve done that? Only Yakov and his rinkmates know that he’s home sick. Yakov would’ve said something if he sent soup. 

“Uh, thanks,” Victor says and takes the bag from the man. He leaves and Victor retreats back into his apartment with the food. 

He sets the bag on his kitchen counter and opens it. Inside is a large tupperware full of chicken noodle soup. There’s a note attached. 

Get well soon!  
-YK

Who the fuck? Yakov definitely wouldn’t sign his name as “YK.” Does he have a stalker? Maybe he should go through all his fanmail and look for possible YKs. 

He debates whether or not he should eat the soup for a few seconds before deciding, fuck it, and opens the container. The lid snaps open, and the smell of chicken broth fills the air. Victor inhales the smell deeply. He already feels better. When the soup’s gone, he’s already forgotten it’s mysterious origins. 

Yuuri’s relieved when Victor doesn’t pursue whoever sent him the soup. In fact, he seems to entirely forget that someone sent him soup. He gets better in time for Skate Canada and wins gold. Yuuri has to do almost everything in his power not to send flowers for Victor. Everyone else can send Victor flowers; Yuuri wants to too. 

After Victor qualifies for the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri knows he can’t stay away any longer. He buys a ticket for the men’s short and men’s free programs. A few minutes later he buys another ticket for the exhibition skate. Victor won’t know who he is anyway. They won’t even meet. Yuuri will only watch. He can throw flowers for Victor. Or something. Whatever. They won’t meet. 

Somehow Yuuri ends up in the same hotel as Victor. He didn’t even think that’d be a problem. For some reason he assumed they’d have completely different hotel tastes or something. Apparently not. Apparently they even love being on the third floor of hotels because not only is Yuuri sharing a hotel with Victor but they’re on the same floor. Thankfully, Victor hasn’t seen Yuuri yet. Not that he’d know that Yuuri has been watching him through his electronic devices for the past five months. He probably wouldn’t even look twice at Yuuri. Yuuri dismisses the thought quickly. 

Since Yuuri knows where Victor is most of the time, he can easily avoid the other man. He tries to forget that also means he can easily find him. Yuuri manages to avoid Victor while they’re at the hotel because of this. 

While they’re at the arena for the event though, his service isn’t as good. He miscalculates where Victor will be and literally runs into the other man. Yuuri holds his breath when Victor grasps his shoulders to steady him. His blue eyes meet Yuuri’s, and he feels like Victor knows somehow. How could he know? 

“Sorry,” Victor says. Wow, Yuuri’s never heard him speak in real life. It’s different than through headphones. 

“It’s okay,” Yuuri says. He steps back and smiles a bit. 

“Would you like an autograph or something?” Victor asks. Yuuri doesn’t reply right away. He kind of forgot Victor is famous. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed. Are you a fan?” Victor says after Yuuri doesn’t answer. 

“Uh yeah. I mean, yes, I’m a fan. An autograph isn’t necessary though. Good luck tonight!” Yuuri says. Who is he? What is happening right now? 

Victor smiles. “Thank you. I’ll look for you in the stands.” 

Wait, what? 

Yuuri doesn’t move as Victor walks around him. Victor’s going to look for him? Abort mission. Or not. Yuuri hopes Victor finds him. 

Victor is scheduled to skate last. Yuuri can hardly contain his excitement to finally see Victor skate in real life. He can’t sit still while the other skaters perform, and he can barely pay attention even though he wants to. He knows they’re all amazing skaters. No matter what though, he zones out after thirty seconds and then scans the arena for Victor again. 

When Victor finally skates out onto the ice, he smiles and waves at the audience, his eyes searching the crowd. Yuuri thinks they make eye contact for a brief second before Victor takes his starting position. 

The song Victor skates to is slow and full of an aching emotion. His theme this season is Longing, and Yuuri can feel the emotion seeping out of Victor. It makes Yuuri long too. He longs for Victor even if he knows he shouldn’t. Victor skates beautifully; Yuuri can’t look away. 

By the time Victor finishes his final spin and stops, Yuuri’s out of his seat and rushing down the stairs to the side of the rink, a bouquet of red and pink carnations clutched in his hand, . He gets as close as he’s allowed, and before he can stop himself, shouts, “Victor!” Of course, his shout is one of many, but Victor looks over, and this time Yuuri knows he sees him. 

Victor skates over with a grin. 

“Hello,” he says. 

“Hi,” Yuuri says. He hands Victor the flowers and his smile grows fonder. 

“Thank you,” he says. 

The other fans around Yuuri shout again, and Victor turns to wave at them as well. Yuuri wants to stay longer, but he knows he’s already done more than he should. Before Victor turns back, he’s disappeared back into the crowd. 

Yuuri makes sure to be extra careful during the free skate to avoid Victor. He’s successful for the most part. Victor definitely catches his eye a few times between warm ups and his performance. Yuuri convinces himself that Victor didn’t actually see him. 

Victor wins silver, losing to Yuri. Yuuri isn’t surprised. What he’d seen of Yuri through Victor was amazing. Yuri’s dedication went beyond anything Yuuri would’ve expected from a 16 year old. Victor doesn’t appear sad to take silver either. He seems happy for his younger rinkmate. 

Back in the hotel, Yuuri hears Victor talking to Yakov as they walk down the hallway. Victor’s talking about how great he felt on the ice and how he met a cute fan. Yuuri wonders who it is. Yakov reminds him to rest properly and not to party too much. Victor mumbles some kind of assent and then a door slams. Who did Victor meet? 

At the exhibition skate, Yuuri managed to get seats fairly close to rinkside. When he bought the tickets, he was excited, but now he’s nervous. He hasn’t really done anything to let Victor know who he is, but he knows he’s not supposed to be doing this. This isn’t work. He’s doing this for himself. 

Victor blows him a kiss at the beginning of his skate. Yuuri wonders if it really was for him or someone else. The audience is huge. It could’ve been for anyone. 

For Victor’s final pose, his arm points out towards the audience, and although, Yuuri’s seen this skate hundreds of times, he feels like Victor’s pointing to him. Of course, he isn’t. It’s just part of the choreography. 

Yuuri scheduled his flight home to depart as soon as possible after the exhibition would end. He exits the arena before the whole program ends, only choosing to stay until Victor’s performance. In the cab, city lights pass in a blur, and Yuuri’s heart aches. 

A day after Yuuri gets, home he receives a call from his supervisor. 

“Agent Katsuki?” he says. 

“Yes,” Yuuri answers. 

“It appears that you made contact with your subject. Is this true?” 

“Yes, but he doesn’t know anything about me. I didn’t even give him a name,” Yuuri says. 

“I see. I still have orders to pull you from the case. I hope you understand,” he says. 

“Yes, I understand,” Yuuri says. 

That night, Yuuri watches Victor one last time. He’s sitting at home watching TV while his dog lies across him. He sighs for the millionth time, and Yuuri can’t take it. He’s being pulled from the case anyway. 

To Victor:  
hi -yk

Yuuri watches Victor reach for his phone and his expression turn to confusion. 

From Victor:  
who is this? 

To Victor:  
we met at the gpf 

From Victor:  
did you give me carnations?

To Victor:  
yes  
i’m yuuri katsuki  
i sent you soup

From Victor:  
are you a stalker? 

To Victor:  
it’s a long story

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed the story, please consider checking out the zine for more stories and art! 
> 
> kudos are always welcome and y’all can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/takeitoffhemmo) and [tumblr](http://lukesgoggles.tumblr.com) !


End file.
